The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 50: Company Takeover
YES EPISODE 50 IS HERE!! Part 1 Narrator: It's just a normal day in the Bunker as everyone is watching TV and eating Chinese Food, Alt ordered and MP76 is just in his room planning out his plan for his new company while practicing on his guitar. MP76: Let's see this new invention.....CAN CHANGE THE WORLD FOREVER! *strums guitar* ACF: Hey I wonder where is MP he's missing on some good food! CCs: MP said that he's working on something, but he did get some food. ACF: Oh, okie. MP76: *walks out of room* Peach: Hey MP what took you so long? MP76: *gets handful of items and returns to his room* Spike: What's wrong with MP? Dan: Yeah and why did he have a guitar? Twilight: Just practicing his skills... Blossom: That shounds fine enough. VMan: Yup MP76: *builds more of his invention* MP76: OMG!!! I FINALLY MADE IT! Tornado: Did I just hear MP shouting in victory? Everyone else except for Tornado: Yes, yes we did Tornado: Oh...I wonder what's he so happy about? MP76: *rushes out of room* MP76: Yes!! I FINALLY MADE IT! Everyone: MADE WHAT!?!?!??!? MP76: It's a new invention what it does it that it's a slider that you can slide through any game controller so you can eat Hot Pockets while gaming! Dan: That's awesome now I can play NSMBW while eating Hot Pockets. MP76: Yes, then now I can build a company I've been planning to rule the world! I mean make the world better! Finn: Wouldn't that make people lazier? Everyone:... Finn: hehehe...nevermind..... ACF: Cool so were do we make the company? MP76: I dunno, but maybe the outside Everyone: *gasps* Sheldon: Not the outside everyone will recognize us! MP76: Don't worry I have a plan *pushes buttton* Kh2: Ohhh...so the factory made itself? MP76: Yup Kh2: Ok cool now you can expand it! MP76: Yeah! MP76: C'mon everyone let's see how is the factory, but it's outside of the Bunker than no one will notice! Everyone: *steps out of the Bunker* Part 2 ACF: Whoa....... Alt: Yeah the place... CCs: It's... VMan: Not that really... Nermal: of a wasteland.... MP76: Yeah and I will make my factory here and I shall spread it ALL OVER THE WORLD!!! Everyone: YEAH! MP76: Let's get to work! Alt: Wow Tornado this job is fun! Tornado: Yeah! GPS: Yup and THIS IS MY FIRST LINE OF THE EPISODE YAAAAAAY! Faves: k MP76: Man how I love this job just seeing my friends have fun and making MONEY!! JB: *sees MP's factory* Ah I see that these people are holding up a factory WHAT DO THEY SELL! Miley Cyrus: Some slider for game controllers that let you play a Hot Pocket while gaming. JB: Ohh...sounds strange JB: REBECCA, MILEY COME HERE AND GO SPY ON THE FACTORY! Miley and RB: Yes, sir! Narrator: As Miley and RB were about to spy, MP76's company is getting bigger by the hour as they get more money. MP76: YEEEEEEEEEEEES I JUST HAVE REACHED 100,000 DOLLARS IN LESS THAN A DAY! MP76: This means that... MP76: I HAVE TO MAKE THE COMPANY BIGGER!! MP76: Wait there are trees in the way... MP76: Meh, I CAN JUST CHOP THEM DOWN TO MAKE MY COMPANY BIGGER AND BIGGER UNTIL I FULLY RULE THE WORLD!!! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I mean yay my company is getting bigger! MP76: Now to make the tree cutter! MP76: Hey Jake can you do me a favor? Jake: Yeah, what? MP76: Make me a machine... Jake: yeah... MP76: THAT CUTS DOWN TREES! Jake: WHY????????? MP76: SO I CAN EXPAND MY BUISNESS THAT'S WHY AND I CAN EXPAND IT SO WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!!! Jake: Ok sounds cool I'll make it MP76: kthnxbai Narrator: Many minutes later MP76: Hey Jake finish with my machine? Jake: Yeah it's looking sharp MP76: Thanks *alarm rings* Oh it's lunch time! What are you eating Jake? Jake: A ham sandwhich MP76: Cool, I'm not eating i already had something to eat which was a salad. MP76: Yes with my machine I can destroy the trees and expand my factory! ACF: Yum a pickle sandwhich CCs: Yay Cheesecake Alt: Yummy, I got Pizza! U MAD CCs? CCs: No :p Alt:..................................................... Red: Anyways.... CCs: I wonder where is MP? Alt: He said he already aten. CCs: Oh ok :3 MP76: Now to activate the machine. MP76: *presses button* GPS: And I was like oh no mah star! DARN YOU BOWSER! TS: Yeah and they were like SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC-*hears rumble* Everyone: What was that? Peach: I'm scared Mario: Don't be... Narrator: Everyone doesn't know that the factory is getting larger then... Narrator: Here it come-*factory gets larger* GPS: Woah! TS: It's huge! CCs:............*snort snort* ACF: The factory is bigger! MP76: Hello friends as you can see the factory is larger! ACF: Why is that? MP76: SO I CAN EXPAND MY FACTORY!! MWAHAHAHA! Maxwell: Awesome! MP76: So my factory can rule the world!! Redsox: I know I've been absent for most of this episode, and I know the 4th wall just cracked a little bit more, but WILL. WE. STILL. GET. OUR. HOT. POCKETS. HOLDER?!?! MP76: Yeah! Red: SWEET! MP76: A few minutes until Lunch is over have fun! Everyone: Ok! MP76: Oh and we will get out Hot Pocket holders at the end of the day. Faves: k Narrator: It's now the end of the day. Wazzup: *yawn* I'm kinda tired ACF: Me twoz Maxwell: No really Paraphineas: Same here I'll just listen to some Paramore Mario and Peach: Good night! CCs: It's Friday night so....ANYWAYS... Finn: Uhhh.... Everyone: Good night! Narrator: Wait it's 3am and MP is still awake?!?!?!? MP76: GOOOOOOOD I AM SOO TIRED! *enters room and sleeps like a baby Part 3 Narrator: It is now Monday cuz YOU ALL DIDN'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ON THE WEEKEND. MP76: Another day is...another day...I guess Kh2: *yawns* Morning MP! MP76: O hey Sheldon: Hello MP I just can't wait for another day at the fun factory of yours! MP76: Yeah... MP76: Also I made it more than Hot Pockets like Fries, cheese, popcorn and popcorn chicken. Para: SWEEEEEEEET! Mordecai: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Nermal: Awesome! Josh: Cool Narrator: A few hours later JB: OOOHHH LOOK AT THOSE PEOPLE WORKING! JB: SEND IN MORE TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS! JB: RAWR!!! I WANT THIS COMPANY GONE! MP76: I'M GONNA MAKE THIS COMPANY EXPAND MORE!!!! MP76: OH MAH GAWD LOOK AT ALL THIS MONEY AND SWEET LIFE I LIVE IN! MP76: MOCHLUM, TS! Mochlum and TS: Yeeeeeeeeeees? Mast-I mean boss? MP76: GET ME MOAR ROBOTS...NAO! plz TS: Ok! MP76: Yes just like my plan....My factory will soon get bigger and bigger and many people will fall in love with my company and soon my company will expand by making food chain, toys, comics, games, and much more!! Thepussinboots: What was that? MP76: Nothing nothing hehehe.... Thepussinboots: Ok.... MP76: ALL MINE! Fred: HI I JUST APPEARED HERE!! *fourth wall cracks* Fred: Uhhh... MP76: And my company name will be..MP STUDIOS! JB: WHAT THIS SHORTY (yes MP is short IRL he actually is 4 feet and 10 inches) IS GONNA THINK THAT HE IS GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! I'LL SHOW HIM!!! Miley: Whoa he's gonna take over! RB: Not on my wat-*gets hit by a brick* MP-Bot: AUTO-TUNER MUST DESTROY! Miley: AAAAHHH *runs while carrying RB* ACF: What do I see...OH NO TREES BEING CUT DOWN I MUST TELL MP! MP76: Ahhh..nothing like playing some GBA! ACF: HEY KH2 FOLLOW ME! Kh2: Why? ACF: CUZ I SEE TREES DYING AND THE FACTORY GETTING BIGGER! Kh2: :ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ACF: MP! MP76: Yees! ACF: I see tree dying explain that! MP:..... MP: Hey look lunch break! ACF: Okie.... MP: Good so no one can know my plan on making the factory larger by cutting down the trees! Alt: I heard that... MP: HOLY CRAP ALT I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE! Alt: Soooo cuttin' down some trees huh... MP: Yeah I just want my factory to be larger... CCs: I also heard that MP: GAH! CCs and Alt: It's alright MP: Whew CCs: Oh and what's that over there? MP: Oh that's a green suit... Alt: For... MP: Business nuff' said CCs: k Narrator: The factory has seem to get larger Pinkie Pie: AW LOOK AT THE FACTORY IT'S HUUGE!!! Rarity: It is whoa! MP: I'll like to make an announcement that the favtory is getting larger and now we will be making food, games, toys, and comics!!! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MP: Mochlum! Mochlum: Yees????? MP: Get my epic green coat and guitar! Mochlum: OK!! MP: khthnxbai Mochlum: no problem! *runs off with hot dog in his hands* MP: Time to get started!!! TAG: Did I hear something? Missing: Not me... MP: HIT IT!! Affen: ooooooooooooooooo! MP76: Ya know what time is it? Narrator: SONG TIME!?!?!?! MP76: YEEES! SONG TIME! MP76: How bad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally How bad can I possibly be? I'm just following my destiny How bad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Well there's a principle of nature Alt: (principle of nature) That almost every creature knows Called survival of the fittest CCs: (survival of the fittest) And check it this is how it goes The animal that eats has got to scratch and fight And claw and bite and punch And the animal that doesn't well the animal that doesn't Winds up someone else's l-l-lunch CCs: (lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch) I'm just sayin' How bad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally How bad can I be? I'm just following my destiny How bad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? There's a principle in buisness Alt and CCs: (principle in buisness) That everybody knows is sound It says the people with the money Alt: (people with the money) Make this ever loving world go 'round So I'm biggering my company I'm biggering my factory I'm biggering my corporate sign Everybody out there can take care of yours And me? I'll take care of mine mine mine mine mine CCs: (shake that bottom line) Let me hear you say smogedy smoke Alt: (smogedy smoke) Schlopadee Scholp CCs: (Schlopadee Schlop) Complain all you want it's never ever ever ever gonna stop Come on now how bad can it possibly be? How bad can I be? I'm just building the economy How bad can I be? Just look at me petting this puppy How bad can I be? A portion of proceeds goes to charity How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see All the customers are buying And the money is multiplying And the PR people are lying And the lawyers are denying Who cares if a few trees are dying This is all so gratifying How bad How bad can this possibly be SONG TIME OVER! BACK TO THE SHOW! Redsox: How bad can you be, eh? Wellllllllllllllllll.................. 'TREES PROVIDE OXYGEN TO HUMANS, AND WITHOUT OXYGEN, WE'LL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' MP: With a new machine I'm making it will turn the air into clean air so all of you can be healthy! Redsox: Oh....... well, okay then! :3 ACF: Okie....I have to do something about this. I know! I'll call The Lorax! He'll know what to do! Redsox: Oh, and can I come too, cuz I have nothing left to do today. ACF: Fine. Hey, how can we even do this?!?! Redsox: .... I have no clue. ACF: Meh. Let's go. We'll be right back! to be continued Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Episodes